Cloud computing networks have reshaped the field of Internet-provided services due to its beneficial nature for individual users as well as large enterprises. The cloud computing networks utilize virtual machines (VMs) that allow virtualization of an actual physical computing system. Network Function Virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture that aims at using cloud computing for providing telecommunication services. A NFV environment includes a plurality of virtualized network functions (VNFs) for performing functions of various network entities, such as load balancers, home location registers, and base stations. The VNFs are implemented as virtualized machines such that they can run on a range of industry standard server hardware for implementing the network functions.